Nonexistent
by day dreaming dreamer
Summary: "Eugene Davis was stuck in between life and death, walking along the thin line of shadows and light. He was lost. It was dark. Just endless blackness, expanding onto a pointless oblivion. He was nonexistent and non-living. Gene wanted to die, except for the obvious fact that he was already dead." Gene's thoughts after his recent death, alone and confused.


****Nonexistent:****

It was dark.

Just endless blackness, expanding onto a pointless oblivion. In the very beginning, he was frightened. Terrified of being sucked into the vortex, horrified of the very concept of being _dead_. His parents couldn't help him; they couldn't even touch him. He was beneath the surface, ice frozen along the top. They were in the light, while he wandered in the shadows. They were separated. That didn't stop him from longing for Martin and Luella. He wasn't gone, but he wasn't alive.

Eugene Davis was nonexistent, but existent at the same time.

He'd dealt with this so many times before- with Noll, with Lin- hunting down spirits that were confused, but nothing could prepare him for experiencing it first handedly himself. His body was gone. He couldn't feel. He was...cold. The waters were freezing, and even when he was sucked away from them, there was a chill to himself rather than the air. A numbness that was interwoven with his very being. He wasn't gone, however. He still existed.

Did he?

He wandered aimlessly through hell or purgatory, perhaps even nothingness, for seemingly forever. There was no time. He could count, but there was no way of knowing. There was not even a light. Just endless, blinding black. Gene could feel himself slipping from his body. He stumbled through the emptiness, walked onward on the line that separated his brother from him. There was a piece of him that remained on earth, a shard that was above, and one that he contained with his spirit.

It didn't take him very long to forget things. Little things at first. Like his favorite color, or the shade of the walls to his old room. Gradually, as sanity was tugged away, as his very being was ripped from underneath him, his memory obliterated with every passing step he took. He forgot what Luella looked like. It fell through his fingers, like sand on a beach. Sprinkles of life were slowly being taken away from that shard he clasped onto.

He forgot what Oliver's nickname was.

He forgot how old they were.

He forgot his twin's name.

Eugene Davis was stuck in between life and death, on the brink of hell and heaven. Alive but dead. Trudging forward through sludge, legs heavy and eyes narrowed. Shivering from the cold, feeling his very existence begin to shake and tremble with every passing glance. He was alone and scared, memory just the slightest fingertip away from his grasp, but unreachable. Everything was broken, and he was but a fragment that couldn't be placed.

Gene had forgotten.

"My name is Eugene Davis," he muttered. "I have a twin brother." He couldn't recall his younger brother's name, only that he was alive and breathing. Not like him. The breath had escaped through his bones, his body, and finally from his lips a long time ago.

A car had ran over him, crunching his bones and spilling his blood on the pavement. The pain was agonizing. His ribs cracking were a permanent ringing in the ghost's ears. The clomp of red high-heels. Blood-red lipstick dabbed on full, plush lips. There was the sound of crying, tears rolling down her puffy red face. The smell of alcohol on her breath. 'Help me,' he had said. And you know what his murder did? She sobbed, apologizing profusely as she stuffed him in a trunk. 'Help me,' he had repeated. 'Please,' he had begged through crimson lips, red and messy as the ones on hers. He could still grow up, still get married, still see his brother again. 'Don't.' Struggling with her dress and shoes, she had lifted it up and flung it into the lake. The water was freezing, but peaceful. Blood. The water had been green, a small tint of red to it. Down, down, down. Drowning. Too weak and too trapped to fight back. To live.

Where had they been? Where was Lin? Where was Madoka? Where was Noll? Where was Luella? Where was Martin? Where were they when he needed them the most? "My name is Eugene…I think I have a brother."

He surged onward.

Red. Red blood. Red lipstick. Red shoes. His murderer. His killer. She tossed him the lake, refusing to grant him mercy. Eugene felt his fist tighten, biting down on his jaw. Killed him. She killed him. She reduced him to this.

She had red shoes.

Red lipstick.

Curled hair.

A shiny car.

A grey trunk.

She was his killer. She had destroyed his hopes, his dreams. One refusal to drive him to the hospital, and look where he was.

He was lost. He was frightened, much like a small child, and frozen. Numb, his fingertips interwoven with the inability to feel. What did he look like again? "Red shoes," he whispered, voice brandish. "Red lipstick. Red car. So much...red." He growled at the thought, mouth twisting into a permanent scowl. She killed him. She killed him. She killed him. He was dead because of her. He was lost because of her. He was stuck because of her.

She needed to die, too. She needed to feel exactly what he felt. She needed to feel the tires running over her arms, her torso, her chest and legs. He wanted those heels to snap with the impact of headlights. He wanted her red lipstick to smear with blood. He wanted that perfect brown, curly hair to frizz. He wanted her to suffocate inside that suitcase, watching with glee as her fingers struggled to get the zipper off. He wanted her to drown in that green water. He wanted her to die.

A malicious smile curled.

Finally, he felt something. Anger. Rage. Amusement from the idea of breaking her bones and crushing her heart with his bare fingertips. He longed to watch a truck, a bus, (anything that moved) flatten her insides. To turn her into a red pancake. Then he wanted to twist her out. He wanted to rip away her skin, watch that beautiful, perfect face turn to tarnished ruin. But most of all, he wanted her to bleed red rather than wear it. That red, disgusting color that had ruined him.

Where had he been before? Just merely walking along the street, head upturned, watching the nightly lit sky-

Stars. He suddenly remembered them, anger soothing, getting replaced with heartache. Tears blurred his vision, footing ceasing. Those beautiful stars. He was looking up at them. Remembering the way they shined. Recalling the constellations that Noll had taught him. _Noll_. _Oliver. Brother. _That's when the car had slammed into him, leaving him breathless and shuddering for air. He was staring up at them as the light quickly faded from his blue eyes. Those pretty stars, twinkling just for him.

"Where are you?" he sobbed out, lurching forward. "Noll?"

There was no response. Just silence. Silence and darkness and fear and revenge.

He wanted to see those stars again. He wanted to remember.

But he couldn't. He was lost, wandering aimlessly.

Gene wanted to die. He was already dead, but he wanted to die. He wanted all this to go away. "Noll? I'm lost!"

"Mom?" he cried out. He had never called her mom before. "Dad?" He had never called Martin dad before. "Lin? Madoka?"

No response. Just blankness.

Just oblivion.

He couldn't go on. He was stuck, slowly growing mad. The medium blinked, feeling warmth surge through him. A light. Something. No, someone. A girl with a cute, innocent face. A bright smile that lifted him up from whatever darkness he was entrapped him. Chocolate eyes, cinnamon hair. A grin. A flap of a skirt. A school-uniform. He could see her. He could see the world going on around her. He saw flashes of her parent's death, images of her life and everything that surrounded it. Her friends, her hopes, her wishes, her dreams, her talents- everything that he had missed out on.

He saw Noll.

"Naru" she had dubbed him. And for the first time in what seemed like forever, Gene laughed.

He remembered.

_Spirit guide. _

He wasn't sure where that word had come from. It used to be all dark, but it was slowly lighting up with bulbs of different colors. He would guide the girl. Potential, he realized as he observed her. Mai Taniyama had potential. Naru saw it, and so did he. Gene would guide her. He would help her along the cases, while at the same time assisting his twin brother.

Eugene Davis finally had _purpose_.

* * *

**A/N: I love Gene. He's probably one of my favorite character's in Ghost Hunt. So, yeah. I was bored and this is the result. It's not very good, but hopefully you'll review and tell me what you think? Reviews, follows, and favorites are always appreciated. :)**


End file.
